Rika Opens Up
by jojoDO
Summary: Rika finally opens up to Renamon: something Renamon had only dreamed of.


**This fic is kinda like the Evil Twins candy. You know, one side sweet, one side- you get it. I apologize in advance for all of the childhoods I ruin :)**

**I don't own digimon. Nice knowin ya!**

Rika threw herself onto the queen-sized bed that Babamon and Jijimon had been nice enough to let her use.

"Ahh this is the life! Laying on a big comfy bed!" Rika said as she stretched and let out a big yawn. Renamon stretched out at the foot of the bed, feeling pretty tired herself. She looked up at Rika, who had her eyes closed and a huge smile on her face. She was kind of surprised to see Rika acting like this, but given everything they had been through that day, it was understandable.

_Does Rika always act like this? _she pondered. _Maybe you don't really know someone until they're exhausted._

"Man, this bed is coooomfy! I could sleep here forever!" Rika yelled and let out a happy sigh that further proved Renamon's theory.

_Maybe when she wakes up, she'll be back to her usual serious self. _Renamon thought. Renamon didn't exactly enjoy Rika's cold demeanor, but she had been getting a little friendlier as their time together passed. She even called Renamon her best friend, which almost brought tears of joy to Renamon's eyes. Though she would never admit it out loud, Renamon loved Rika and would do anything for her.

_Hmmm... maybe I could get used to Rika acting like this. But if she starts acting bubbly all the time...will I do the same?_ _Maybe I'm just thinking too much. _Renamon decided to stop thinking and get some sleep. However Rika acted, Renamon would happily go along with it.

"...Renamon?"

Renamon shot up, slightly dazed.

"Rika...what is it?"

"Y-you know... this bed is kinda big. Why don't you... you know, come up here with me? I mean, there's no point in sleeping on the floor." Rika turned red as she spoke and she could have sworn Renamon was blushing a little.

Renamon stood up. "You want me to... sleep with you?"

"Well, I mean, only if you want to!" Rika was blood red now.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, Rika. Do you want me to sleep with you?" Renamon tried her best to keep her usual stone cold expression.

Rika finally stopped blushing and put on her own stoic face. "Just get up here already Renamon. I'm tired!"

"As you wish." Renamon hopped up onto the bed and laid down near the edge. "Good night, Rika." she said as she closed her eyes once again.

Rika laid down and tried to close her eyes, but they just wouldn't stay closed. She started thinking about all of the times Renamon almost died and the sadness she felt. Suddenly, Renamon felt much farther away than she really was.

"...Renamon."

Renamon's head came back up.

"What's wrong, Rika?"

"Can't you come... a little closer?"

Renamon's face started to get warm again. _This is a side of Rika I've never seen. Does she treat anybody else like this or...just me?_

"Cmon, Renamon. Why don't you crawl in with me?" Renamon's eyes grew wide.

"Do... do you mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it! Now come on before I change my mind!"

Rika pulled the sheets back and Renamon laid right next her. Rika pulled back up the sheets and covered the both of them. _This... this is nice. Rika... I'm so happy that you've let me get this close to you._

Renamon's next surprise came when Rika rolled right onto her! She was really starting to sweat now. _What... what am I feeling? Why am I so... flustered?_

"Mmm, Renamon you're fur is so soft." Rika let out a sigh as she put her hands in Renamon's chest fur and buried her head as well.

Renamon was getting hot all over now. She had never been touched like this before! Why was her chest burning? Could she really be in love?

_No! I can't be in love with Rika! I'm a digimon and she's human! Besides... I'm just her partner. It's not like she could possibly-_

"Renamon? Can I tell you something?" Rika looked up with her beautiful purple eyes, her hands still on Renamons chest. Renamon looked down at her, sweating profusely.

"Y-yes Rika, what is it?"

"I... I really like you, Renamon. Even though I only treated you like a fighting machine before, I realize how wrong I was. The truth is, no one has ever made me feel the way you do. I...I love you."

She got off of Renamon's chest, wiping her hands. "Hey, why are you so wet all of a sudden? Are you sweating? Am... I making you nervous?"

Renamon was almost in tears. "N-no. It's just that... I feel the same way. I've never had a friend like you in my whole life. Rika, you make me so happy. I love you more than the Earth and the DigiWorld combined.

Rika leaned over and kissed Renamon softly on the lips. Fire shot through Renamon the moment their lips touched. Renamon rolled Rika back onto her chest and kissed her passionately. They rolled around on the bed, kissing wildly.

Rika was getting pretty hot as well. She decided to take things up a notch by removing her shirt and pants. Her light purple underwear was stained with wetness. Renamon unhooked her bra and threw it aside. Her breasts were a bit small, but they were firm and had a nice roundness to them. Renamon stuck out her long tongue and licked her red nipple with it. She used her paws to massage Rika's breasts while she licked on her nipples. Her tongue was long and thin and it gave Rika a tingle every time it touced her nipple. Rika's panties were soaked now.

Renamon decided to remove them and get a good look at her virgin twat. Her folds were light pink and no bigger than her lips. She had a small, tight entrance. Renamon's tongue fit perfectly as she started licking her pussy inside and out. Rika's moans were as loud as Kazu and Kenta's singing. Renamon continued licking inside her moist cavern and squeezed her breasts while she did it. Waves of pleasure were flowing through Rika's tight pussy as she was eaten out.

Rika noticed that Renamon's pussy was pretty wet as well. She was so wet she was soaking the sheets! Rika's orgasm was so close she couldn't contain it, but she wanted to please her partner as well. She got on top of Renamon and spread the fox's legs. She sat down in between her legs and started grinding her pussy against Renamon's. Renamon's moans were just as load as Rika's and soon the room was an orchestra of pleasure. Rika decided to add to the pleasure by inserting her finger into Renamon's anus. She started pumping her finger wildly inside Renamon's anus, making the fox digimon yell with pleasure. Renamon's orgasm came out and flooded the bed. Rika was surprised that Renamon's orgasm came out so fast. She herself was still trying to achieve her own!

"Renamon, no fair! You came before me! Do I have to finish myself off now?!"

Renamon responded by picking up Rika and flipping her onto her stomach. Rika got on all fours; she could almost feel what Renamon was thinking.

"I'll do anything for my partner. Anything." Her fox tail grew rigid as she thrust it inside Rika's flooding cavern. Rika screamed as her hymen burst, but the pain was gone almost instantly. Renamon's fat, furry tail fucking her felt too good for words. Renamon went even further, spreading her ass cheeks and licking her tiny butt hole. Rika's eyes rolled into the back of her head when Renamon's tongue touched her ass. It was just thin enough that it penetrated her anus perfectly. This drove Rika over the edge and finally she flooded all over Renamon's body. If her fur was sticky before, it was twice as bad now.

They both collapsed on the bed, too tired for words. Rika simply pulled the sheets up and rolled back onto Renamon. She fell asleep with that same weird smile on her face. Renamon was smiling as well, even though it was impossible to see.

_I could REALLY get used to this side of Rika._


End file.
